Letters
by HyperYuKi
Summary: It has been two weeks since the whole incident. Anna stood alone at the beach holding a glass bottle. One-shot (Sorry for the lane summary.)


The sea was calmed as a breeze blew gently at the beach of Shizume city. Seagull squawks (I don't know how seagull sounds like. ) as the flew across the soft glittered sand. The wave crashes as the sun began to set slowly. There was one soul, standing alone at the beach.

Taking a deep breath, Anna Kushina stared at the orange-reddish sky as she clutched a cleared glass bottle. " Mikoto." she muttered, her eyes began to welled up again. She immediately wipe the tears that was about to roll down her cheeks. She can't cry, not now, it will only make Mikoto and Tatara sad.

She took in another breath, the salty scent from the sea overwhelm her nose. It has been two weeks since the death of their beloved Red King, Mikoto Suoh.

Anna had gone over the fact, that Mikoto died but she still felt guilty and sad about it.

'Mikoto died... I should have said something before he's gone.' she thought as sadly and looked down to the bottle she was holding. In it was a piece of paper. A letter from her to Mikoto.

When Tatara was alive, he had told her that, when you sent a later away to the sea during sunset, you letter will be able to sent to your loves ones.

Anna remembered it clearly and smile. She had done this almost everyday. She had wrote about how are the HomRas , and what had they done.

She sat down. The sun was not fully down yet but she didn't mind closed her eyes and felt the cold air blew her face again. She felt a present next to her. She open her eyes and look to her left. It was none other than the Blue King, Munakata Reisi.

He turned to look at Anna. Both of them stared at each other before Anna blinked a few time and broke her gaze from him. She turned to looked back onto the horizon.

"Aren't you from HomRa?" the older man said as she nodded slowly, still looking away from him.

Both of them went silent again. It made the Blue King akward, so he decided to make a conversation with her.

"So, why are you alone out here?" he asked as he looked at the red sky with her.

"I came to send Mikoto a letter." she said nonchalantly and clutch the bottle tighter.

Munakata nodded understandingly, the poor girl. He had seen her everyday letting a glass bottle float out to the see but he didn't really know it was a letter for the Red King. He couldn't help but felt that it was partially his fault.

He sighs. If only he could do something. He thinks and suddenly had an idea. He turned to face the little girl and smiled at her.

"Would you mind if I write something to Mikoto too?"

Anna stop gazing at the sunset and looked at him. She hesitates but decided to give it to him, when she felt he meant to harm to the Letter.

She took the letter out form the bottle and handed to him. Munakata took his pen out and started scribbling something on the paper. He then gave it back to her and stood up. He cleared his throat before looking at Anna one more time.

"You should go back. Staying late out here is not safe for a little girl."

Anna nod as he quickly turned and left. Not long, she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

"Anna!" she turned and look at the bartender of HomRa, Kusunagi Izumo. Next to him was Yata and Kamamoto, smiling at her.

"It's time to go now." Kusunagi continued and gestured her to follow them.

Anna nodded and faced at the cleared blue water. She place the water and let it drift away before running towards the members of HomRa.

. . . . .

. . . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

A letter had washed upon the shore of the white sandy beach. A person walked towards it and pick it up. He smiles as he read the content of the letter.

"What's wrong, King?" a man asked as he stood next to the man he called 'King'.

"Look at this Tatara, Anna had sent us another message and this time, the Blue King had written something to.' he said as he showed it to Tatara.

Tatara read it and smiled. "Anna is always full of surprises, right Mikoto?" he said and Mikoto nodded.

"If I were to send back these messages back to Anna... Maybe she won't be that sad that we're dead."

Tatara smile. "But king, we are alive. As long as she rememberer the others remember us, we'll still be alive in their hearts." the younger man said as he place a hand on his chest.

Both of them turn to look at the starry night sky. The sky that is connected to everyone.

"Together always." Tatara muttered and smile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna looked up, the first evening star was shining down upon them.

"Together Always." she said and smile. Kusunagi looked at her before he smiles.

Anna is sure someone special as Mikoto said.

* * *

**Sorry if it's to lame or this doesn't make you feel touch or sad. I lack inspiration... =.= **

**I cried when I did this... I've been seeing great anime characters dino and arghhh! QAQ**

**But I hope you like it. :3**


End file.
